


Doing What Comes Naturally

by sweetsupercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Humor, I swear!, Romance, There is Method in My Madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsupercorp/pseuds/sweetsupercorp
Summary: After rescuing her from a super-villain, Kara discovers a surprising revelation about Lena. This revelation builds their trust and friendship as they become entangled in the schemes of Project Cadmus and uncover a larger threat to National City and the world.The more revelations they learn about each other, the closer they become. Supercorp.





	1. Where There's Smoke...

“Kara, we’re detecting pyrokinetic activity outside…”

“I’m on it!”

Kara interrupted Winn’s transmission before he had time to finish his sentence. Like a bolt of blue, she shot across the sky. In a flash, she was on the street where the blaze was burning.

In the midst of the conflagration stood a woman, slim and sharp-eyed, with flowing red hair that cascaded down her back like tongues of flame.

The woman smirked. “I had a sneaking suspicion you’d show up, Supergirl,” she said smugly. Then she hurled a blast of fire at Kara that knocked her off her feet. “You can call me Volcana!”

Ignoring Winn’s exasperated comment that Volcana was a good name and he wished he had thought of it first, Kara rose to her feet. The flames were all around her, spreading through the street. Citizens were rushing here and there in panic.

With a forceful gust of icy breath, Kara quelled the fire. She ushered people to safety, then turned to face Volcana.

Volcana, however, was nowhere to be seen. Transforming herself into a ball of fire, she had spirited herself away. Kara could see a distant streak of orange against the brilliant blue of the sky.

_This was a diversion_ , Kara thought to herself. _Other than cause a fire, she didn’t do anything. She didn’t rob anything from the stores, didn’t take anything from the people. I even put her fire out in seconds. She could have done so much more damage if she simply wanted to burn a section of the city and cause panic._

_This area wasn’t her target. She’s after something else._

Leaping into the air, Kara pursued her new enemy. She surged forward at incredible speed, chasing her through the heavens. As Kara drew closer to her adversary, she saw what seemed to be the woman’s figure transfigured into flame – not merely shrouded in fire, but _made of it_ and glowing brightly.

Volcana struck Kara with another blast, sending her spinning for a moment in the air. In another moment, Kara regained her bearings and blew an icy blast at Volcana, but Volcana dodged the freezing breath with a mocking laugh.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Volcana taunted.

Kara lunged at her, but as she did, she found herself trapped in a whirlwind of fire. Volcana had stirred up what seemed like a small cyclone of fire in the air beneath Kara’s feet. It snaked around her legs, swirling faster and faster and rising higher and higher until Kara was engulfed. All she could see was a barrage of orange, gold, and crimson. With a frustrated sigh, Kara tore through the flaming whirlwind. She may not have been seared by the inferno, but in that short delay, she had lost sight of Volcana.

“J’onn, Winn, Alex,” Kara asked of her allies back at the DEO, “any word on who this is? Where she might be heading?”

Winn’s voice came through the communicator, droll as if reading from a computer screen: “…Tracked the name ‘Volcana’ and… voila! Claire Selton… displayed pyrokinetic abilities as a teenager… parents sent her to the Center for Paranormal Studies in Metropolis… then she drops off the radar and… oh. Oh! This… This is not good…”

“What? What is it?” Kara demanded.

“According to files that were declassified after Cadmus went rogue, Selton was seized by government operatives not long after her arrival at the institution. Cadmus tried to make her a living weapon, an assassin they could send out on covert operations to do their bidding. That’s where she got the name Volcana, it’s a codename. But Cadmus’ efforts to control her didn’t take. Says here she lashed out at them, that she became increasingly violent towards her captors, particularly the leader of the operation…”

“Lillian Luthor,” Kara murmured sullenly.

“Lillian Luthor, who is currently imprisoned far from National City, but…”

The thought struck Kara like lightning. She felt a constriction in her chest.

_“Lena!”_

Kara could hear Winn, J’onn, and her sister telling her to remain calm. No doubt they could sense the panic in her voice. No doubt J’onn could _feel_ her panic as it rose within her. Their words echoed in her head, rattled there, but did not settle. She could not take them to heart, could not be calm. Lena was in danger! With Lillian and Lex locked away, Volcana had only this Luthor to let loose her anger upon! It was a blind, wrathful, unthinking impulse on Volcana’s part… but Kara saw no other reason why the villainess would be in National City! Who knew what a volatile former assassin, seething with righteous anger and a desire for vengeance, might be capable of?

Heart pounding in her chest, Kara zoomed to Lena’s penthouse. She had no intention of seeing its great windows shattered, shards of glass showering the carpet; of seeing smoke billowing from the building and flames devouring the place. She was faster than Volcana. She was Supergirl. She would make it there in time.

Trepidation coursed through her.

She _had to_ make it there in time.

Kara shot through the air like a bullet, breathing a sigh of relief when Lena’s penthouse came into view. So far, it was undisturbed. Its windows were unbroken. No cloud of smoke curled into the air. The door to the patio was open, letting in the warm air of the day. Kara alighted there and marched into Lena’s home, her only thought being to warn her of the incoming threat.

“Miss Luthor, you have to get out of here – quickly! We have reason to believe that a pyrokinetic metahuman may be targeting you in retaliation for you mother’s act- Oh! Oh my gosh!”

Lena Luthor was in her living room naked as the day she was born.

Kara began blushing furiously, immediately losing her aura of composure. “You… you… you’re naked! Oh my! My goodness!” she stammered and started to to babble like a tongue-tied Kara Danvers instead of speaking with the authority of Supergirl.

“What I choose to wear in the privacy of my home is my own affair, Supergirl,” Lena responded briskly. “I certainly don’t expect Kryptonians to come swooping in unexpectedly.”

She moved toward a closet, probably with the intention of putting something on so that she could flee the building, but a sizzling hiss outside the door made her stop in mid-stride.

Something slid through the keyhole, red like a fiery salamander. The tongue of flame grew into a pillar of fire that steadily took on a woman’s shape. Within seconds, Volcana was standing before them both.

“Lena Luthor,” Volcana drawled, “daughter of Lillian Luthor and CEO of L-Corp…” She sneered, surveying Lena. “Is this what you’d call the CEO’s New Clothes?”

“New?” Lena replied glibly. “No, I’ve had this suit since day one, actually. I’m rather fond of it.”

“It’d be a shame to damage it, then!” Volcana spat. “After all, it’s irreplaceable!”

Volcana sent a torrent of flame hurtling at Lena, but it never touched her. Kara placed herself like a wall between Lena and the woman who meant her harm, remaining rooted to the spot even as the flames struck her. She would not let Lena be hurt. She _refused_ to let Lena be hurt. She withstood the blast like a thing indomitable. Previously, Kara had let Volcana’s blasts knock her off balance, but here – _here_ as she stood as Lena’s last defense – she planted herself like a tree, taking the force of Volcana’s fury in place of her.

“Claire… please…” Kara pleaded, holding off the flames. “You don’t want to do this. Lena isn’t her mother.”

At the sound of her true name, Volcana paused. Some long-lost innocence resurfaced in her face – but only fleetingly. It was gone as it had come.

“She’s the next best thing!” Volcana screamed suddenly – and the fires that were dying on her fingertips were fed anew. Yet, they seemed more erratic than before. Instead of surging forth and unifying into one direct blast, they came in short bursts. Like the previous stream of fire Volcana had directed at Kara and Lena, these bursts were violent. The floor shook with each new explosion. In spite of their violence, though, the bursts were less _continual_ than one long stream of fire. The iron resolve that had allowed Volcana to channel her power so well was cracking, cracking ever so slightly. If the manifestation of Volcana’s powers was not enough to prove it, the desperation in Volcana’s voice surely did. It was as if she was trying to reaffirm her cause to herself as she hurled her retort back at Kara.

“Claire. Claire.” Sensing Volcana’s connection to her true name, Kara repeated it. Clearly. Deliberately. Firmly. “Claire, listen to me. Cadmus tried to make you a living weapon but you fought against them. You resisted them. You broke free. You made a decision not to do their dirty work. You made a choice, a moral choice. ‘Volcana’? That’s not you, that’s just a label they gave you while trying to make you what you’re not. I know you’re in agony. I know you feel like you need to release that pain somehow, but please… not like this… not like this…”

Kara stood tall, cape spread wide to absorb the spurts of flame, a living shield for Lena. Her voice was sonorous and mellow, earnest and kind although fraught with fear.

The hint of tears gleamed in Volcana’s golden eyes.

“Claire?”

Lena now spoke, stepping forward from behind Kara’s cape.  She looked like a goddess from sculpture or art, like Artemis the Huntress, standing there despite the peril. At the same time, she seemed soft. Vulnerable. Human.

“Claire,” Lena said softly, “what Cadmus did to you was unforgiveable. What my mother did to you was unforgiveable. I know the cruelty my mother is capable of… I’ve… I’ve experienced some of it firsthand… and I could have let my pain and anger consume me, but I didn’t. There have been times in my life I’ve felt so alone, felt like I had no one but myself – and what was I? My mother made me feel not merely unloved but unlovable, like there was something wrong in me that couldn’t escape… and if I couldn’t escape it, then I might as well just embrace the darkness my mother made me see in myself. But I couldn’t… I couldn’t bring myself to do that. I _can’t_ bring myself to do that. I _won’t_ do that. If I ever did that, I’d be letting my mother win. Claire, I know you feel like you have no one out there but yourself and that by using tactics Cadmus taught you you’re using the master’s tools to dismantle the master’s house… but Claire… if we want to fight what my mother stands for, we have to be better than her… Claire, please… You’re not alone.”

The more Lena spoke, the more the jets of flame at Volcana’s fingertips began to fade. Kara still stood cautiously, bracing herself for another outburst, but it did not come.

When Lena finally finished speaking, Volcana’s great rage was gone from her.

Kara took Volcana by the hand.

Volcana did not resist.

As they waited the short eternity for the authorities to arrive, Kara felt a great relief in her heart. She glanced over at Lena, hoping to lock eyes with her and find comfort in a relief so like her own. Lena had discreetly removed herself from the scene, however, and soon enough Kara saw her emerging from her bedroom in a sundress.

The great duress they had been under had made Kara all but forget Lena’s nudity, but now she dearly wished she could suppress the blush returning to her cheeks.

She could hardly wrap her head around the whole scenario she had walked in on. _What on earth?!_

As Supergirl, Kara could not demand answers of Lena. After all, Lena did not yet know that her closest friend was actually Supergirl. No matter how noble and good Supergirl was, she seemed aloof to Lena Luthor.

As Kara Danvers, on the other hand, Kara could get to the bottom of this. The next time she visited Lena out of costume, she promised herself she would ask.

As delicately as possible.

Naturally, when reporting back to the DEO, Kara made no mention of Lena’s attire (or lack thereof).


	2. Rendezvous and Revelations

Following Volcana’s attack, a sea of reporters flooded around Lena Luthor.

Kara was among them, of course, but amid the flash and glare of cameras and amid the teeming throng, she could hardly get a word in edgewise.

Nor could she ask the questions that were foremost in her mind.

Still, Lena beamed at her when she saw her in the bustling crowd of faces, and Lena’s smile made Kara blush.

When Lena at last ducked away from the swarm, Kara followed.

“Are you alright?” the young reporter asked, speaking no longer as a reporter but a friend.

“I am, Kara,” Lena murmured, but before she could say more, she eyed the other reporters, all of whom were trickling into the secluded space after Kara’s example. “Forgive me,” she said abruptly, “but we can’t very well talk now. Let’s meet in a few days’ time – after everything is settled. But I _am_ alright, Kara. I promise I am.”

There was a gentle earnestness in Lena’s voice and it warmed Kara’s heart. She had asked the same question as Supergirl, but was more assured by Lena’s response now.

Lena’s response to Supergirl had been firm and direct – to the point, but curt and lacking emotion. Kara knew that years as a public figure had caused Lena to guard her emotions, lest some adversary in the business find some way to work against her. Now, the wall that Lena Luthor, billionaire businesswoman, erected around herself before the world showed its cracks. Emotion settled back into Lena’s voice and Kara knew she could trust the sincerity she felt in her friend’s tone.

 “A few days – Yes! Of course!” Kara breathed, watching Lena slip away.

The days passed briskly, but still Kara found herself distracted.

She flushed any time someone mentioned the Volcana attack.

She scattered papers across her desk at CatCo.

On game night, she scattered pieces across the board in the same fashion.

She even grew so flustered that, when Alex offered her a pot-sticker, it took her a moment to grab it in delight.

Soon enough, the day came.

Lena’s penthouse was nigh immaculate. Kara could hardly believe it was the same place she had warded off an inferno only days before. The singes were masked, patched over, buried. It was as though Lena was trying to force out the memory of the dread. Even so, vestiges of it remained to tarn the place – small streaks of black, new bits of furniture…

The mask was almost perfect, but not quite, and so Kara hugged Lena all the deeper.

She knew Lena was resourceful, she knew Lena was strong – but she knew Lena’s fragility too. She wanted this hug to show Lena how much she cared for her, to show her that she had someone by her side. At the same time, she wanted to feel Lena close – to make sure she was safe, secure, tangible, real.

“You’re sure you’re alright?” Kara heard herself babbling. “You’re sure? Really, truly alright? I was so worried. The smoke, the fire… You just hear such wild things! Alex told me that-”

“I’m fine, Kara,” Lena interjected, affectionate amusement rising in her voice. “I can take care of myself.”

“I- I know,” Kara stammered. “But still-”

“When you’re in any way associated with the Luthor name, this is kind of par for the course. Honestly, I’d be a little shocked if there _wasn’t_ an attempt on my life every other week.”

Lena spoke blithely and laughed. Kara laughed with her, but hers was a nervous laughter. She hated that Lena felt the need to make jokes to deflect the horrible things that happened to her. It made Kara anxious – and anxiousness mixed with Kara’s other feelings of agitation and nervousness was not a good combination. She wanted to change the subject, had to change the subject –

“Is it true you were naked when Supergirl fought Volcana?” she blurted out.

_Ooh, not the best way to change the subject._

Was this silence as long and awkward as it felt or was that just her?

Kara knew her face must be as red as a ripe strawberry. Awkwardly, she tried to save herself. “I mean-” she spluttered. “Alex mentioned that Supergirl said-”

_This was not helping._

_“Well,”_ Lena said silkily, “it’s good to know Supergirl felt that was integral to put in her report to the DEO.”

Lena let out a beleaguered sigh, slumping onto the sofa. “And here I was, thinking that things were returning to a sense of normalcy… I suppose by now it’s in every tabloid from here to Metropolis? I wouldn’t know, I’ve been trying to lay low for these last few days…”

“No, no!” Kara said quickly… and then sheepishly added, “So it’s true then?”

“It’s true,” Lena murmured. “Truth be told, I’m a bit of a naturist… or nudist if that’s the term you’d prefer.”

Kara stumbled over an ottoman, nearly tumbling backward.

“Oh?” she squeaked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: When in Rome**

“A nudist!” Kara fumbled for further words. “Well, that’s… interesting!”

Lena rolled her eyes. “It’s not as interesting as all that. There’s not much to it to be perfectly honest – disrobing after a long day’s work, vacationing at resorts now and again, whenever I _can_ go on vacation… which is rarely…”

An image of Lena sunbathing at a poolside flashed before Kara’s eyes.

“Do you want to sit down, Kara? You look a bit flustered.”

Kara sat down, thankful that she did not miss the chair and flop onto the rug.

Lena’s piercing eyes flickered with amusement. The hint of a smile played upon her lips. “I do believe I’ve left Kara Danvers gobsmacked. I half expect a litany of, ‘Oh goshes’ and, ‘Gollys’ now.”

Kara laughed in spite of herself. “I do not talk like that!”

Lena was smiling in earnest now. “Occasionally you do.”

Kara wanted to protest, but the playfulness in Lena’s voice was infectiously pleasant and so she finally threw up her arms and conceded, “Okay, well, _sometimes_.” Then, with a reporter’s deftness, she returned to the subject at hand. “So, the nudist thing, you’ve failed to mention _that_ before.”

“You and I are dear friends, Kara,” said Lena, “but there are things about myself I keep private. Besides, I’d no way of knowing how you’d take it, and considering that your face is red as a beet, I’m not sure how well you _are_ taking it.”

Kara knew all too well how red her face must have been.  “So how long have you…?” she ventured, diverting the conversation from her own embarrassment.

“Considered myself a nudist?” Lena interjected. “Since I was a teen, I guess.”

“Oh! Well! That must have come as quite a shock to… others.”

Kara became fearful she had said the wrong thing, her voice trailing off as Lena’s eyes grew dark.

“No one in the family knew,” Lena said tersely. “I made sure of that.”

A shadow had passed over Lena’s face, like a dark cloud sweeping overhead on a pale grey morning. Kara thought of the cold austerity of the Luthor household, thought of Lena in her youth – small and fragile as a figure of porcelain… and yet… prized less than a porcelain figure. How many priceless items had the Luthors collected? How many sculptures of white lined their halls, all valued beyond compare, while a girl walked among them feeling as if she was… without value? Kara thought of Lena, alone in a great house, pushing against the suffocating weight around her…

“I don’t know exactly what intrigued me about nudism,” Lena murmured. “Maybe I just wanted to strip away… I don’t know… the expectations of the Luthor name… the expectations and the contempt, all woven together into this heavy cowl… the surly sense of pride you were expected to carry in your heart, that Lillian foisted upon me but at the same time… never let me think I was worthy of…”

Embarrassment had melted, and now Kara took Lena’s hand in hers, awkwardly but comfortingly.

“Maybe it wasn’t about stripping things away,” Lena went on. “Maybe it was about… finding myself, if that doesn’t sound too new Agey. Having a place where I could be myself, wholly myself, on my own terms. Even if it was shut away in my room. Like when I fiddled with things, technology and so on, this was something that was mine. I could hold it, precious, and keep it to myself. I could… learn to love myself a little more… I don’t know, it’s silly…”

“It’s not.”

Kara’s voice was soft but clear. She rose to take a seat on the sofa beside Lena. She clasped her friend’s hand tenderly.

“It’s not, because it’s a part of you. I’m your friend. I’d never think of anything about you as silly. But your self-doubt… Lena, you shouldn’t struggle to love yourself. You don’t deserve to have the weight of your own doubts on your shoulders.”

“I’ve done my best to learn that as the years have gone by,” Lena muttered. “I so often put up walls around myself as a means of existing, getting through the days, and I tell myself I’m secure in myself because of that… but when the days are done and I’m alone with myself and the walls fall away, that’s when I can find a true sense of security. I don’t have anyone to please or anyone to judge me and, well, off come the clothes.”

“That’s brave of you,” Kara said softly, and brave it seemed to her – particularly for Lena, who kept herself so guarded.

“Not very,” Lena replied. “You’re braver. Fierce, determined, passionate, and just. There’s such a vibrancy in all your articles. The strength it takes to get them onto the page, that’s worth more to the world than my dealing with personal anxieties.”

“There are different kinds of bravery, Lena,” Kara said, placing an arm on her shoulder. “Your sense of personal bravery matters as much as the grandest events of the world. You needn’t be self-deprecating. I mean, look at you! You can do something I’d never… I mean, it wouldn’t be easy for me to just… shuck off my clothes and…”

“Hm. Bashful Kara Danvers,” Lena murmured affectionately. “But you never know about things until you try. You get put through a lot of stress on the job and a lot of stress worrying about your sister. If you need to unwind, there’s a lovely stretch of beach not far from here.”

Kara could hear herself babbling. “Oh no! I could never!”

“Well, a beach would be a bit much for a first time, that’s true. You could try it out here with me sometime if you wanted.”

Kara had circled around from flustered to composed, and now she was back at flustered again. She stammered her goodbyes shortly thereafter and then ducked from the apartment.


End file.
